


You can (not) die laughing

by Tuliharja



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, At least without my permission, Attempt at Humor, Battle, Chaptered, Don't copy to another site, Dorks in Love, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drawing, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Friendship, Humor, Laughter, Love, Makeup, Male Friendship, Ninja, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, drawing upon one's skin, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuliharja/pseuds/Tuliharja
Summary: Applying makeup is technically drawing upon one's skin. Or, soulmate au when you draw something on your skin it will show up on your soulmate's skin as well.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito
Comments: 32
Kudos: 55





	1. Mito's side

Tipping the brush into a bowl of red paint, Mito twirled it a few times, before lifting it. Carefully, she pressed the brush's tip to her lower lip, painting it red. She repeated the action on her upper lip. After this she took a dark pen and painted lines to her lips.

She then took another brush, squinting her eye slightly. With swift motion, she made an outline around her eye to add depth into it, before she stroked the dark color in the corner of her eye to give herself a foxier look. She repeated this action on her other eye. Blinking her eyes, she gave a brief glance at the mirror to see if she had succeeded in applying the eyeliner. Satisfied, she placed the brush down to her vanity table. After that she added a light mascara to her eyelashes to make those look longer and thicker.

Mito then carefully took a small, thick brush and gave it a twist in its container, before gently patting the dark eyeshadow to her eyelids. Blinking her eyes, she checked herself once again in the mirror, before she took another dark pen. Arching her eyebrow in a beautiful manner, she slowly started to add dark color to her eyebrow as it was too light-colored naturally. She repeated this action with her other eyebrow, before placing the pen down. Eyeing herself in the mirror, she nodded approvingly.

This would do for today, she decided as she carefully placed all the items back to their original places. She took a scroll to study it, only to stop when her servant screeched at her to wash up her face right away.

If Mito had been any lesser woman, she would had rolled her eyes. Instead, she merely gave her servant pointed-look and returned back to her studies. She wouldn't stop adding makeup to her face just to spare her soulmate from embarrassment.


	2. Hashirama's side

Hashirama couldn't help but give his best kicked puppy look to his brother who told him to wash his face. They were trying to dress quickly enough to get to the Uchihas' attack. Hashirama really, _really_ disliked when his soulmate did this to him, since it was _embarrassing_. No matter how many times he washed up his face, the painted lips came back along with rest of the makeup. It was as if his soulmate got a laugh out of secretly making fun of Hashirama, since he was starting to feel like that.

It didn't help that his hair was already very long. After the disastrous haircut he had given to himself and Tobirama when they had been children, he had started to grow out his hair. The long hair only added more 'feminine' beauty to him as Toka had pointed out.

At least the makeup implied strongly that Hashirama's soulmate was female instead male. Or if his soulmate was male, Hashirama would question their line of work. He only knew a handful of males who used makeup and it wasn't because they wanted to find their soulmate, but because… well… Hashirama _really_ should hurry up. He didn't want to make his baby brother wait any longer than needed.


	3. Madara's side

Madara had sensed Hashirama's chakra upon the battlefield as soon as he had entered it. Scanning the people fighting around himself, he determined a path that would take him to his former best friend, before rushing on his way. Sure, Madara could have just stayed where he was, fighting the Senjus but there was an unspoken promise to always fight against Hashirama when he would join the battle. Call it sentimentalism, or whatever, but to the two young men fighting each other was important. Just like those earlier days at the riverbank, talking about their dreams.

But the dreams had faded along with the friendship they had once held. Now they only had a nemesis relationship. It was something, even though Madara had made it a habit not to think too deeply about it. The old scars of ruined friendship were still there, after all.

He quickly spotted Hashirama, preparing his gunbai on his hand as he shouted, "Hashirama!"

The other one quickly spun around, his eyes meeting Madara's who had lifted his gunbai for a strike.

It missed.


	4. Izuna's side

Izuna had been fighting near his big brother, when Madara suddenly dashed somewhere. It didn't need a genius to know where his brother was marching as Izuna quickly followed behind him. After all, where Hashirama was, somewhere near was Tobirama.

While Hashirama was Madara's nemesis, Tobirama was his. But unlike Izuna and Tobirama, they were only enemies. Had been and always would be. Well, until one of them died and Izuna planned for it to be Tobirama. After all, what was Tobirama's not-seriously-cool jutsus compared to his extremely ah-mazing sharingan? (Though seriously, Izuna _did_ secretly admire Tobirama's jutsus. As deadly beautiful as those were, they were also works of pure genius.)

Yet he shook these thoughts out of his mind as being unfocused upon a battlefield could bring quick death. That's why when his big brother's gunbai missed its target, he couldn't help but stop to gape. Even though every part of him was screaming for him to go on and make his move, he could only stare at his brother who was doubled over and…laughing. Yes, his cool, grumpy big brother was laughing in the middle of the battlefield. Mystified, Izuna turned to the object, no, a person, who had managed to crack his dear big brother.

Eyes widened slightly, before they narrowed again. Izuna couldn't help but screech loudly.

"What the hell, Senju?!"


	5. Tobirama's side

"Aniji!" Tobirama shouted as he dashed up to his big brother who was spluttering something at Madara, looking visibly annoyed and slightly sad when the Uchiha's clan head was rolling on the ground, howling with laughter. As Tobirama glanced at Hashirama, he could understand why Madara was laughing.

"You look ridiculous."

"It's not my fault!" Hashirama bawled as he turned to Tobirama. "No matter what I do, they just…they just…Madara! Stop laughing!"

Yet the Uchiha merely kept laughing, rolling around the ground. Tobirama could notice how the battlefield had seemingly stopped, waiting to see how this tragicomedy would end up. It felt impolite to meddle in the matters of the clan heads' shenanigans. Though, Tobirama felt this was ridiculous. No, the whole scene felt ridiculous as by now Hashirama was shaking Madara and wailing at him to stop laughing as it wasn't fair his soulmate was so cruel.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Tobirama started to count backwards from ten just as Izuna appeared. Readying his tantō, Tobirama shifted his position to move quickly if needed. Izuna might ignore the courtesies and just go for the kill. Instead, the younger Uchiha started to smack his big brother with his bare fists, while shouting him to stop being such a buffoon.

Tobirama couldn't help but sweatdrop at this as then a tick mark appeared on his forehead. Slowly, he walked up to the trio and smacked each of their heads in quick succession. They all grumbled, yet none of them dared to say a single word as they turned to Tobirama who seemed extremely scary at that moment.

"Now…we'll _talk_."


	6. Tōka's side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter everybody. Thanks to everybody who read, reviewed and left kudos! 😊

"For the last time, stop pulling your collar, aniji!"

"B-but-!"

"You heard the Senju, Hashirama."

"Yeah, you already look _ridiculous_ enough as you are."

"You guys are sooo-…!"

Tōka watched quietly from the side as her two cousins and the two Uchiha brothers were once again making their own comedy skit, yet it got interrupted as the Uzumaki princess finally arrived. The moment she arrived was enough to make each of them shut up from the sheer shock. It was obvious she was Hashirama's soulmate as the brush technique used on the makeup and everything else matched what Hashirama had on his face.

A chuckle escaped from Tōka's lips as the duo merely stared each other in the eyes, practically forgetting everybody else around them. Hashirama had finally found his soulmate whose obsession with applying makeup to her face had brought peace between Senju and Uchiha clan.

"Oi! Hashirama! You better marry her!" Tōka shouted to her cousin, who quickly spun toward her while Tobirama nudged Hashirama along with Madara.

Even from this distance, Tōka could hear how both Madara and Tobirama were telling Hashirama to not mess this up as she had all but helped to bring the peace. But how could he? As when Tōka eyed the Uzumaki princess, her eyes were full of sparkles and love. She had already fallen in love with Hashirama, just as he had.


End file.
